Dia do Professor
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Era dia do professor. Somente o professor Snape não recebeu nada, nenhum cartão, nenhum presente. Não que ele se importasse com isso, mas inexplicavelmente se sentiu péssimo naquele dia até que sua aluna favorita lhe manda um cartãozinho. Naquela noite a


Fic: Dia do professor

Autoras: Sheyla Snape e Aline Snape

Censura: livre

Agradecimentos: À Sarah Snape pela amizade, a todos os fãs de HG/SS, À J.K. por criar o gato do Sr. Severo Snape, o mestre de poções e ao Alan Rickman por interpretílo tão bem nos filmes.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e Cia nãonos pertencem e sim a nossa querida J.K. Essa história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo. Todos os direitos pertencem a J.K. Como se ninguem soubesse disso.

Sinopse: Era dia do professor. Somente o professor Snape não recebeu nada, nenhum cartão, nenhum presente. Não que ele se importasse com isso, mas inexplicavelmente se sentiu péssimo naquele dia até que sua aluna favorita lhe manda um cartãozinho. Naquela noite algo parece mudar, seria somente o efeito da poção? Hermione tem uma grande surpresa!

À todos os autores de plantão os quais já foram perturbados pela Sheyla Snape... Essa é a hora da vingança a-p-r-o-v-e-i-t-e-m ;-D srsrsr

Dia do professor

Amanheceu em Hogwarts. O sol e o aroma de flores que vinha dos jardins convidava todos há um dia que prometia ser um dos mais bonitos do ano. Era primavera e tudo parecia especial, principalmente para os professores.

Logo após o café da manhã, um alvoroço de corujas despertou a atenção de todos no salão. O professor Dumbledore era o que mais recebia correspondências e também vários presentes. Os remetentes eram principalmente, ex-alunos, funcionários, amigos, inclusive o ministro da magia. A professora Minerva recebeu vários cartões e um lindo bouquet de flores. Era o dia dos professores e parece que somente um professor não era lembrado. Até mesmo a professora Sybilla recebeu três cartões. Severo Snape olhava espantado, achando tudo uma perfeita idiotice. Sua fisionomia era facilmente decifrável.

No centro da mesa da Grifinória o trio conversava:

Vocês viram? Parece que o professor Snape não recebeu nada! Disse Rony.

Coitado do professor Snape!... Comentou Hermione.

Coitado? Você deve ter pirado, Hermione! Coitados da gente, isto sim... Respondeu Rony um tanto indignado.

Ele tem o que merece! É tão cruel... está colhendo somente o que plantou, ou seja: nada! Você ainda queria que alguém lembrasse dele, Mione? Perguntou Harry.

Quem seria louco para mandar um cartão a ele? – perguntou Rony sem nem levantar a cabeça. Imagina só o conteúdo? "Caro Profº Snape, Obrigado pelas aulas chatas, tensas e estressantes que o senhor nos dá todos os anos. Agradeço todas as humilhações e xingamentos diários que tão gentilmente nos dirige. O senhor é, definitivamente, o professor mais perverso que conheço. Por favor, continue sendo essa pessoa mal humorada, cruel e autoritária. Do seu aluno, Ronald Weasley". – e deu uma enorme gargalhada sendo acompanhado de Harry. É Hermione seria um bilhete e tanto. – concluiu ainda entre risos.

Por que não? Hoje é "Dia do Professor", do profissional... Não podemos confundir as coisas. Temos que admitir que ele é um excelente professor! Todos conseguem aprender na aula dele. Completou Hermione, seguindo de um risinho abafado.

Oh, sim! Ou você aprende ou é expulso de Hogwarts! Exclamou Harry.

Acho que o problema dele é ser mal amado... Estou até pensando em mandar um cartãozinho para ele, na hora do almoço... Hermione falou.

Você está brincando? Os dois perguntaram juntos.

Pode ser... Até que seria divertido mandar um cartãozinho dizendo o seguinte: "O senhor não é tão ruim como professor!"

Os dois rapazes se olharam e caíram na gargalhada. Harry foi o primeiro a falar:

Você não teria coragem, teria?

Por que não?

E se ele descobre? Você se meterá numa encrenca daquelas... Disse Rony bastante convicto.

Não vejo porquê... afinal estou só falando a verdade... e é um elogio!

Você quem sabe, mas não conte com a gente, não é Harry?

É, Mione, é melhor esquecer esta idéia e vamos para aula de Herbologia, ou vamos nos atrasar!

Os três levantaram e foram em direção às estufas. A Professora Sproult estava mais sorridente do que o normal, parecia muito feliz e transmitia carinho quando se dirigia a turma. Os três períodos de aula passaram super rápido. Todos estavam distraídos semeando e regando as plantas que nem viram o tempo passar. Ao contrário dos dois períodos subseqüentes que eram do professor Snape.

Ele entrou muito mal humorado, falou quase gritando com a turma e com sua voz mais letal e ameaçadora possível:

Quero todos muito atentos para a poção que vamos preparar hoje. Ela exige total concentração e toda a destreza que conseguirem arrancar de seus cérebros. Entendeu Sr. Longbottom? – lançou um olhar tão penetrante a Neville que este quase desapareceu de sua cadeira. Exijo silêncio absoluto durante essa aula. E com um aceno da varinha, a FÓRMULA apareceu no quadro. Podem começar!

Todos trabalhavam em suas poções. Não passou entre as classes para verificar como de costume. Meia hora depois ouviu algumas conversas paralelas e se irritou com toda a turma:

Será que estou dando aula para a creche? Não sabem o que é "silêncio absoluto"? Cinco pontos a menos para ambas as casas!

Os alunos se olharam admirados, ele tirando ponto de sua própria casa? Ninguém mais se atreveu a dar uma única palavrinha. Até porque aquela aula jamais em sete anos foi tão "perigosa" em todos os sentidos e definitivamente seu humor não era dos melhores.

Snape sentou-se em sua mesa e começou a escrever em um pergaminho. Ele tinha razão quanto à dificuldade da poção, até Hermione enfrentava dificuldades... A poção era muito instável e poderia explodir ao menor descuido e não demorou a acontecer a primeira. Foi um completo desastre, começou com a de Neville que trabalhava comSimas. O líquido se espalhou pelos mais próximos e no final da seqüência quase todos os caldeirões explodiram. Severus mal teve tempo de lançar um feitiço de proteção em alguns alunos que estavam mais próximos, ainda assim Neville e Simas se queimaram com o conteúdo ácido da poção, mas ele pouco se importou e aos gritos retirou 50 pontos de ambas as casas o que arrancou protestos de todos. Os alunos da Sonserina estavam incrédulos. Perder mais 50 pontos com ele, justamente ele? O diretor da própria casa?

Agradeçam a Merlin por não receberem uma detenção por tamanha falta de atenção. E se não desaparecerem imediatamente de minha vista é exatamente o que terão. AGORA DESINFETEM! – ele estava FURIOSO, seus olhos expressavam tanta fúria e ódio que poderia matar qualquer um. Os alunos não perderam tempo e num piscar de olhos a sala estava vazia.

Na escadaria, os alunos desciam direto para o salão principal almoçar, reclamando daquela aula infernal. Até mesmo os alunos da Sonserina reclamaram daquela aula- Hoje ele extrapolou...

Acho que vou ter que falar para o meu pai vir conversar com o diretor... Draco encerrou o assunto com uma suposta solução.

Hermione ficara assustada com a reação dele. Pensou que talvez a resposta para seu mau humor fosse a humilhação de não receber nenhum cartão pelo dia do professor e decidiu mandar-lhe um. Almoçou rápido e foi para o seu quarto, preparou um bilhete com uma letra caprichada num cartão. Logicamente enfeitiçou a pena para disfarçar sua letra ao máximo e na hora de assinar hesitou. Mordeu um lábio ainda em dúvida e decidiu não assinar. Correu ao corujal e despachou. Espero que isso melhore o humor dele, pensou.

Harry e Rony estavam saindo do salão quando viram a coruja entregar algo ao professor Snape. Ele simplesmente pegou a correspondência e colocou no bolso da capa sem ler, liberando a ave logo em seguida.

Depois da aula de transfiguração, Hermione teria dois períodos livres, já que se recusava a fazer a disciplina de adivinhação com a professora Sybilla. De repente surgiu uma idéia, parecia uma idéia tão brilhante... Lembrou de um livro de poções que havia lido recentemente. Percorreu as estantes e facilmente o encontrou, sentou em uma mesa próxima e começou a folhear até encontrar o que procurava. – Perfeito! Exclamou baixinho. Essa é a poção ideal para o prof Snape!

Foi correndo até a cozinha pegou alguns ingredientes, depois foi até o banheiro feminino aparentemente desativado, pois ninguém mais freqüentava por causa da Murta que Geme. Iniciou a sua poção. Sementes de maracujá trituradas, raízes de erva cidreira, um dente de alho, um cálice de vinho tinto... Hermione ia adicionando no caldeirãozinho, enquanto seguia cuidadosamente cada item da poção da Humildade. Para finalizar, adicionou o pó neutralizante responsável para eliminar sabor e odor. Ferveu mais alguns minutos e colocou num vidrinho. Antes de terminar de lavar os utensílios, a Murta que Geme apareceu:

Tenho uma visita... O que fazes aqui? Com certeza não veio me ver...

Me desculpe, Murta, hoje o meu dia não foi fácil. Não tenho tempo para conversas.

Hermione terminou o mais rápido que pôde e foi para seu quarto. Meia hora depois Gina chegou furiosa.

O que aconteceu, Gina?

O quê mais poderia ter acontecido depois de três períodos de poção? Aquele imbecil... parece mais um cavalo do que um professor...

Nossa Gina! O que ele fez?

Acho que um bicho o mordeu... não é possível! Hoje ele estava insuportável! Imagina... nos chamou de bebês chorão e disse que ia tirar pontos de todos, só porque reclamamos do tema: cinco pergaminhos frente e verso sobre a poção polissuco!

Na minha turma ele se referiu a creche... E também tirou pontos...

E não foi só isso... Eu vou lhe dizer mais, o Severus-Seboso-Cretino-Snape! – Gina quase gritava a plenos pulmões.

Calma! O que mais ele fez?

Ele simplesmente me perseguiu durante toda a aula, acho que até pela minha respiração!

É ele deve estar passando por uma fase ruim...

Fase ruim! Você só pode estar brincado Mione? Aquele morcegão não tem fase boa para começo de conversa. E se ele se meter comigo de novo eu não respondo por mim.

Fica tranqüila, eu tenho uma idéia de como... "Amansar a Fera". – disse pensativa mais para si do que para a amiga.

Mione, Mione... O que você pretende... – mas foi interrompida.

Não se preocupe. Basta confiar em mim e eu darei um jeito. – completou misteriosa.

Apalpou o vidrinho no bolso de suas vestes e pensou: " Daqui a pouco vou colocar umas gotas no copo do prof. Snape. Só vou esperar os elfos arrumarem a mesa para o jantar. Quero só ver ele pedir desculpas amanhã. Nem vai conseguir dormir direito de tanto remorso"...

Hermione você não acha arriscado? Mexer com ele é pior que mexer com enxame de abelhas...

Estou pouco me importando... Te vejo no jantar, eu vou descer e esperar os elfos.

Até mais e boa sorte!

Hermione estava confiante quando pingou cinco gotas da poção no copo de Severo. Foi para a sua mesa e aguardou o pessoal chegar para o jantar. Os primeiros alunos a chegar foram os da Lufa-lufa. Estranharam um pouco ver a aluna mais inteligente da escola, sentada sozinha, mas logo chegaram seus colegas de casa e seus amigos.

Ela nem conseguiu jantar direito, de vez em quando olhava o professor e conferia o quanto ele havia bebido. Satisfeita quando viu o copo dele vazio, pediu licença e se retirou. Ficou em seu quarto pensando o que iria acontecer. Uma hora depois, quando já havia começado a fazer o trabalho de poções, uma coruja bateu em sua janela. Ela estremeceu quando pegou o bilhete e reconheceu a letra do professor. Assustada, ela se dirigiu para a Masmorra. Os amigos nem tiveram tempo de perguntar aonde ela ia com tanta pressa.

Hermione sentia seu coração bater mais forte enquanto subia as escadas, lembrando cada palavra escrita. "Senhorita Granger: por favor, venha urgente até a minha sala. Ass: SS" . "Será que a Murta que Geme me entregou? Mas ela nem sabia o que se tratava... Calma, Hermione... Ele só vai pedir desculpas. Ele tomou a poção da humildade e agora ele quer ser gentil..."

Hermione bateu na porta e aguardou. Severo veio abrir pessoalmente e com um belo sorriso pediu que entrasse e se sentasse. Ofereceu uma taça de vinho, mas ela recusou. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa e queria saber logo o motivo de tanta urgência. Afinal, ele não poderia se desculpar no dia seguinte, para toda a turma... Por que só chamou ela?

Bem, senhorita eu a chamei aqui porque recebi este cartãozinho... Queria agradecer! Ele retirou o pergaminho do bolso da capa que se encontrava na poltrona. - Nem precisei usar a varinha para saber que foi a senhorita que escreveu...

Hermione ficou vermelha e levantou-se. Quase adivinhando os pensamentos dela, ele prosseguiu:

É a única aluna que teria coragem de me dar algo no dia dos professores... Além disto eu sinto que as suas palavras são verdadeiras. Sei que sou um bom professor. Alvo está constantemente nos avaliando, mas isto não vem ao caso. O fato é que eu não sou "ruim" como Homem. Queria te provar...

Dizendo isto, aproximou-se ao máximo do rosto dela, quase a beijando. Hermione podia sentir aquele hálito quente e refrescante de sua boca. Chegou a fechar os olhos, mas depois de alguns segundos Severo se afastou.

Ah! Senhorita... é uma lástima tê-la como aluna... Ainda tão jovem... Agora pode ir.

Hermione parecia hipnotizada com aquelas palavras, com o olhar sedutor e aquela voz. Não sabia se ficava, se o abraçava, se dizia alguma coisa. Ao menos conseguiu pensar "Calma Hermione, ele está sob o efeito da poção, não acredite em nada do que ele disse. Por que você não aproveita e pede emprestado aquele compêndio de poções que ele sempre se recusou a emprestar".

Antes de sair, ela virou-se para ele e fez o pedido, procurando ser a mais natural possível.

Claro, senhorita. Aguarde um minuto que já volto.

Hermione respirou fundo, quase não acreditava que seu plano havia dado certo.

Srtª. Granger, me devolva o mais rápido que puder. Este compêndio é uma relíquia, não existe outro exemplar aqui em Hogwarts, nem mesmo na biblioteca. É a primeira edição e eu tenho muito carinho por este livro.

Claro, professor...Pode deixar, eu devolvo amanhã!

Tomada por uma atitude quase infantil, Hermione antes de sair da sala, virou-se para ele e o beijou no rosto, dizendo logo em seguida: – Parabéns pelo dia do professor! Saiu o mais rápido que pôde, abraçada ao livro.

Severo ficou encantado com aquele beijo, sentia-se feliz

Hermione sentou-se em sua cama e começou a copiar as principais poções medievais do compêndio, a fim de esquecer o rosto dele se aproximando, o hálito dele, o quase beijo...

Após ler mais algumas páginas, caiu em seu colo um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado. Estava um pouco amarelado, ela o abriu e para sua surpresa era uma declaração escrita há cinco anos.

Pensou se deveria ler, pois com toda certeza era algo muito pessoal e ele a mataria se descobrisse tal declaração em suas mãos, mas quando leu seu nome no topo do pergaminho não pode conter a curiosidade.

"_Hermione,_

_Eu simplesmente não sei o que me move a ponto de te escrever estas linhas, talvez há uma força tão poderosa que nem mesmo o próprio Mérlim possa definir, não entendo porque te trato dessa maneira fria e indiferente quando na realidade meu único e mais sincero desejo é... Deus! Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil... Com toda a certeza jamais conseguirei expressar em palavras, quem dirá nestas poucas linhas, tudo e todo o sentimento que guardo dentro de mim. _

_Pensei que nunca aprenderia o que é o amor, esse sentimento que muitos dizem ser o maior e mais poderoso dos feitiços. Tudo o que sei, é que esse sentimento enorme me invade todos os dias quando te vejo, seja no salão durante as refeições, seja exigindo minha atenção durante as aulas procurando provar o quanto és inteligente e sábia ou quando nos esbarramos pelos corredores desse castelo. És apenas uma menina em seu segundo ano de escola enquanto eu não passo de Seu professor. Mas não consigo! Por mais que me esforce, não consigo vê-la apenas como mais uma aluna. _

_Tudo que sei é que amor e dor andam de mãos dadas, nunca lidei com o primeiro, mais a dor... Essa me é uma companheira fiel. Eu pensei que conseguiria lidar com "a dor do amor", soa engraçado não? Dois sentimentos tão diferentes e paradoxalmente tão próximos. Tentei lidar com esse sentimento, enterra-lo no fundo da minha alma, esconde-lo de mim e principalmente de ti, mas a cada dia isso se torna impossível e insuportável. Tento me esconder atrás dessa máscara de frieza e crueldade que tanto me cai bem, mas quando vejo teu olhar magoado a cada palavra de desprezo que te dirijo sinto-me indigno por dentro,_

_Acho que é por não suportar mais esconder esse sentimento que escrevo essa carta. Não espero compaixão, carinho nem mesmo simpatia de você, quanto mais amor! Desempenhei tão bem meu papel de odiado professor que não alimento essa ilusão. Eu só queria que soubesses como me sinto, pois não sei mais o que fazer com esse sentimento dentro de mim, não tenho garantias a te dar, a não ser o direito sobre minha vida e minha morte, pois ao teu lado sinto-me vivo e morro mais e mais toda vez que te vejo partir._

_Com Amor,_

_S.S."_

Hermione não acreditava no que acabou de ler. A carta tinha algumas manchas redondas que borravam o texto em algumas partes e apesar de cuidadosamente dobrado o pergaminho demonstrava que já fora manuseado várias e várias vezes e as bordas estavam ligeiramente rasgadas.

Por Merlim! – Ela exclamou sem notar as lágrimas que rolavam pelo próprio rosto. Eu não posso acreditar... Esse tempo todo ele... A voz falhou de uma vez e agora não pôde conter o pranto muito menos o aperto que sentia no coração desde que iniciou a leitura. Chorava compulsivamente e acabou adormecendo entre lágrimas.

Na manhã seguinte Hermione não tinha ânimo para nada, seu aspecto era terrível e seus amigos estavam preocupados e perguntavam a todo instante se estava bem, ela só desconversava e mentia dizendo que estudara demais durante a noite e por isso estava cansada. Mas sempre que lembrava da carta seu coração acelerava e era necessária toda sua força de vontade para não recomeçar a chorar. Um nó se formava em sua garganta toda vez que pensava em Snape, todas as discussões e palavras mordazes dirigidas por ele. Não era possível que seu temido Mestre de poções fosse o mesmo homem perdidamente apaixonado da carta. Seu peito doía, ao lembrar do sofrimento dele... e o dela pois apesar de não admitir ainda, também o amava.

Em seu primeiro ano sentiu medo dele, um homem frio, calculista perseguia a tudo e todos sem piedade, teve certeza que ele buscava a pedra filosofal e se enganou. No segundo ano ele protegeu Harry das acusações, quando a gata do zelador foi petrificada no terceiro sentiu tanta raiva por ele tentar matar Sirius só por vingança dos tempos em que fora humilhado na escola. Mas tudo mudou de figura quando descobriu que ele era um espião de Dumbledore, um ex-comensal que arriscava a vida todos os dias trazendo informações para o lado da luz. Viu nele uma pessoa arrependida pelos erros cometidos, uma pessoa que se atirava corajosamente na escuridão de forma a impedir que outros se machucassem, tudo isso por baixo daquela máscara de crueldade e indiferença. Neste último ano ele quase morreu tentando minimizar os efeitos de um ataque arriscando sua vida e disfarce pela vida dos outros. Um herói incompreendido, quem sabe até um anti-herói. Sorriu tristemente a lembrança, isso definitivamente combinava com ele. Um ser que nunca esperava recompensa por seus atos, agia da maneira mais vil e cruel apenas agia de acordo com seus princípios sem se importar com a opinião de quem quer que fosse. Indagou se ele não daria um excelente Grifinório e riu abertamente, Severus Snape um Grifinório? Isso sim seria um paradoxo. O ódio e desprezo ao poucos se transformou em admiração, compreensão, respeito e... – Oh Merlim! Eu o amo! – finalmente admitiu a si mesma e tinha que tomar uma atitude a respeito. No final do dia iria devolver o livro, a carta e enfrentílo.

Nunca um dia passou tão vagarosamente, A todo instante ela olhava o relógio só para constatar que passara 10 ou 15 minutos. Passou pelas aulas da manhã como um fantasma, no almoço seu apetite era inexistente, a tarde só teria dois períodos de Runas Antigas e o resto do dia livre, mas teria que esperar até o fim do jantar. Tentou espairecer um pouco andando pelos jardins do castelo, foi até o lago observar o por do sol enquanto pensava no que falaria ao Mestre de Poções e esperava a hora do jantar. Foi Gina que a trouxe de volta a realidade.

Ei Mione, por aonde você andou? Estávamos procurando você a tarde inteira, você sumiu! – O rosto da ruiva demonstrava preocupação. Você está se sentido bem? Algum problema? – terminou a frase.

Não se preocupe comigo Gina, eu estou bem! Só queria passar um tempo sozinha. E você sabe como Rony e Harry podem ocupar muito espaço quando querem. – Deu um sorriso não muito convincente a amiga e esta franziu a testa em descrença.

Mione você não me engana! – irritada. Tem alguma coisa perturbando você. Hermione ia abrir a boca em protesto, mas Gina não a deixou falar. Não se preocupe, não vou te forçar a nada, se não quer dividir suas preocupações tudo bem. Mais saiba que estou aqui pra te apoiar sempre que precisar.

Obrigada Gina! – Hermione abraçou a amiga e depois disse. Acho melhor entrarmos já esta quase na hora do jantar.

Depois da refeição ela foi para o salão comunal da grifinória, pegou o livro e desceu em direção das masmorras. A cada passo seu coração dava saltos incontroláveis, quando finalmente estava em frente a porta de Snape ela exitou um pouco antes de bater, respirou fundo invocando a coragem Grifinória e por fim bateu. Ela ouviu passos firmes e decididos se aproximando da porta e no instante seguinte esta se abriu de sopetão.

Snape estava parado no batente da porta e a olhava de uma forma assustada, parecia que ela era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver ali, àquela hora.

O que a Srta. Pretende aqui a essa hora da noite? – Ele perguntou segundos depois do susto.

Eu... Eu, vim devolver o livro que pedi emprestado ontem Sr. Ela não conseguiu encarílo, pois ele já tinha de volta o mesmo olhar frio e penetrante de sempre. Hermione apenas estendeu o livro na direção dele se perguntando. – Será que o efeito da poção já acabou?

Então está devolvido. – falou ríspido e estendeu o braço, arrancou o livro de sua mão dizendo em seguida. – Boa noite Srta. Granger!

Profº Snape eu gostaria de lhe falar... – Snape não deixou terminar a frase.

Não tenho nada a tratar com a Srta. Estou muito ocupado no momento... se me dá licença. Ele já estava fechando a porta e Hermione pôs o pé impedindo o ato ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

Acho que o assunto é do seu interesse, é sobre um pergaminho que encontrei dentro desse livro.

Snape congelou. A pouca cor que poderia existir em seu rosto muito branco desapareceu instantaneamente. Hermione percebeu que ele prendera a respiração antes de ordenar que entrasse. Quando entrou nos aposentos do Mestre de Poções, ela viu vários livros empilhados de qualquer jeito em cima de mesas e cadeiras, alguns estavam até no chão, ela observou a estante de onde ele tirou o livro que agora carregava quase vazia, haviam vários pergaminhos jogados por todo o chão também. Ela virou e encarou o profº, lentamente enfiou a mão no bolso das vestes e retirou um velho pedaço de pergaminho amarelado pelo tempo e um pouco rasgado nas bordas, mas ainda assim cuidadosamente dobrado.

Era isso que o Senhor estava procurando? – Alcançou o pergaminho ao Mestre de Poções.

Snape estremeceu internamente. Não era possível que aquele maldito pergaminho estava justamente com ela! Como? Ele lembrava de ter emprestado o livro. Lembrava de se sentir diferente no dia anterior, mais leve e solto, até parecia que estava sobre efeito de algum feitiço ou poção. Não isso era ridículo, ele Severus Snape, Mestre em Poções, espião de Dumbledore na luta contra o Lord das Trevas enfeitiçado ou de alguma maneira dopado por uma poção era simplesmente ridículo. Lembrava também de outra coisa, quase a beijara quando chamou só pra ter certeza se foi ela quem mandou o cartão de Dia dos Professores. Nunca em sua vida docente, aluno nenhum se importara em presenteílo nesta data, nem mesmo ela. Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz suave de Hermione.

Não era isso que procurava? – ela repetiu, ainda mantinha o braço estendido em sua direção e segurava firmemente o pergaminho.

Sim. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Continuaram se encarando alguns segundos até que Snape recuperou a voz.

Como você... – voz embargada, mas corrigiu a tempo. Como Srta o encontrou?

Estava dentro do livro. – disse simplesmente.

Por acaso o leu? – Ele não queria perguntar, mas algo dentro dele queria saber e as palavras saíram da sua boca antes de conte-las.

Hermione estremeceu a pergunta, o olhar dele era indecifrável. Era agora ou ele explodia de vez e a expulsava aos berros dali ou lhe deixaria em detenção pelo resto de sua vida escolar. Mas antes de pensar em mentir respondeu sinceramente.

Eu não pretendia, mas quando vi meu nome no topo... Não pude evitar. –baixou a cabeça esperando o grito dele e principalmente sem coragem de encarar o olhar furioso que com toda certeza estava sobre si. Porem não houve grito, somente o silêncio tomou conta das masmorras e depois de algum tempo que para ela foi uma eternidade, ele falou num tom diferente do habitual.

Eu entendo... E acredito que deve esta chocada. – amargura ao falar. - Já me considerava um cretino cruel e sádico e agora acho que meu conceito deva evoluir para Monstro pedófilo. – concluiu sem emoção.

Ela ergueu a cabeça de uma vez para encarílo e desmentir tal afirmação e tudo que encontrou foi um par de olhos negros num misto de dor e ódio.

Não! Isso jamais passou pela minha cabeça! É uma carta linda. – tentou explicar. É meiga e eu...

Não minta pra mim Srta. Granger! Não precisa usar de mentiras e eufemismos comigo. – ele quase gritava já estava perdendo o controle. Sabia que devia ter queimado a maldita carta assim que escreveu, mas nunca em seus piores pesadelos imaginaria que pararia justamente nas mãos dela.

A Srta. nunca foi minha fã, ninguém nunca gostou de mim, todos nessa maldita escola sempre me odiaram. E com toda razão! Sou um homem desprezível, frio, cruel e calculista, não me importo com ninguém além de mim mesmo e nunca vou passar de um comensal da morte...

PARE! – ela gritou o mais alto que sua garganta e pulmões permitiram. Tinha que fazê-lo calar. Assustado com a reação da moça ele calou.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you.  
E eu desistira da eternidade para te tocar._

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você me sente._

_You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be.  
Você é a coisa mais próxima do paraíso à que eu chegarei._

_And I don't want to go home right now.  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora._

TUDO ISSO NÃO PASSA DE UMA MÁSCARA! Uma armadura na qual você se esconde todos os dias quando sai por aquela porta. Eu não acredito mais nela, OK! EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Hermione gritava a plenos pulmões. O senhor salvou a minha vida, a do Rony e até mesmo a do Harry, o filho do seu "maior inimigo" tantas vezes que já perdi a conta. Enfrenta Voldemort de peito aberto todos os dias que eu sei, eu vejo quando sai sorrateiramente na hora do jantar segurando o braço esquerdo onde fica a marca negra, percebo seu estado quando volta no dia seguinte. O senhor se importa tanto com as pessoas, trouxas ou bruxas, que ano passado quase foi morto ao tentar impedir aquele ataque...

Hermione não conseguiu continuar, o nó em sua garganta não permitia. As lágrimas rolavam livremente por seu rosto, ela só pôde levantar as mãos a face e encobri-la.

Severus estava atordoado. Como ela podia saber? Quando ele deixou transparecer tudo aquilo? Está certo, Mione era a bruxa mais inteligente que botara os pés em Hogwarts no último século, mas onde estava sua reputação de espião frio afinal? E desde quando ela virou MIONE?

_And all I can taste is this moment.  
E tudo que posso curtir é este momento._

_  
And all I can breathe is your life.  
E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida._

_  
Cause sooner or later it's over.  
Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso acaba._

_  
And I just don't want to miss you tonight.  
E eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite._

Ela soluçava em prantos, seu corpo tremia por inteiro e o coração de Severus se partiu dentro do peito ao vê-la tão frágil. Andou em sua direção e carinhosamente pôs as mãos em seus ombros pequenos e a trouxe para perto de si, num abraço quase fraternal. Sentiu o cheiro do perfume dela invadir suas narinas, uma mistura de flores do campo e... Ele não soube definir. Estava inebriado com aquele perfume tão doce e suave que emanava dela. Poderia passar a eternidade ali, abraçado a ela. Severus afagou os cabelos de Hermione tentando acalmíla, as lágrimas só ensopando ainda mais suas vestes.

Ela aceitou o abraço como se ansiasse por isso toda a vida. Aconchegou-se no peito dele e sentiu o perfume, um aroma que simplesmente era indescritível, mas só poderia vir dele. Ainda sim tentou definir, era uma mistura de água de chuva, pedras de masmorra e ervas diversas. Ele cheirava a uma poção. Tremeu novamente em seus braços e isso o fez apertar o abraço, ele interpretou o gesto como sendo frio e a levou até uma poltrona em frente à lareira e numa voz calma e serena pediu que sentasse ficando de joelhos a sua frente esperando pacientemente que ela se acalmasse. Entre um soluço e outro Hermione começou a falar baixinho.

Eu quase não agüentei quando soube que você foi atingido gravemente, tentei chegar a enfermaria, mas Madame Pomfrey não deixou ninguém entrar por semanas. Então eu pegava a capa de invisibilidade do Harry emprestada e entrava escondida, só pra te ver, pra saber como estava. – outro soluço. Severus tirou do bolso um lenço e ofereceu. Sentia que ela precisava desabafar.

Eu pedia notícias de seu estado disfarçadamente incluindo seu nome no meio dos outros membros da ordem. Ela ergueu a cabeça para encarílo mais uma vez. Os olhos castanhos inchados, vermelhos e ainda rasos d'água, a face também avermelhada e molhada pelas lágrimas.

O coração de Severus se partiu e comprimiu seu peito pela segunda vez na noite. Ele não pôde conter a mão que teimosamente se dirigiu ao rosto de Hermione e cuidadosamente enxugou as lágrimas em sua bochecha.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming.  
E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem._

_  
Or the moment of truth in your lies.  
Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras._

Ah Mione! Eu sinto muito! Sinto muito! Sinto tê-la feito sofrer tanto por mim. Eu... – engasgou. Eu, tentei de tudo para afastar isso de mim. Afastar VOCÊ de mim... Se eu não tivesse escrito aquela carta, se eu não tivesse sido tão fraco. Tentei impedir que você sofresse sem necessidade e por uma pessoa como eu... eu não mereço... – a voz morreu na garganta quando ela também enxugou uma lágrima que agora caía pelo rosto dele. Nos seus olhos só existia carinho, admiração e amor? Merlim, ela me ama? Isso fez seu coração bater mais forte algumas batidas.

_When everything feels like the movies.  
Quando tudo parece como nos filmes._

_  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive.  
Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva.  
_

A dor nos olhos e na voz dele de certa forma passaram pra ela. Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo calar ao seu toque. Ela enxugou outra lágrima que desceu pela face dele e estendeu o movimento até seus lábios, num pedido carinhoso de silêncio.

Shhhh! Severus você não tem culpa de absolutamente nada. Ninguém escolhe por quem se apaixona, ninguém escolhe quem ou quando amar. Essas coisas simplesmente acontecem e você as vive. Cada um a sua maneira.

Ela falava de modo calmo e carinhoso, como se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos que pergunta por que o céu é azul? Parecia que ele era o aluno e ela a professora. Hermione sorriu espontaneamente a esse pensamento.

Eles se encararam, os olhos tinham um brilho nunca visto antes. O silêncio era quebrado apenas por suas respirações outrora ofegantes pela discussão e agora mais compassadas. Seus rostos se aproximavam cada vez mais, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Hermione sentiu novamente o hálito dele, lembrou do quase beijo da noite anterior, do olhar sedutor que ele tinha na ocasião, tão diferente do olhar maléfico no qual se escondia e mais ainda desse que via agora. Era como se não houvesse máscara nenhuma agora, só os olhos negros e profundos a encarando firmemente. Ela não queria desviar daquele mar negro que tanto a fascinava, mas não resistiu e desceu a visão até aos lábios dele passando levemente o polegar por eles.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
E não quero que o mundo me olhe, _

_  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam. _

_  
When everything's made to be broken.  
Quando tudo é feito pra quebrar. _

_  
I just want you to know who I am.  
Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.  
_

Severus se perdeu pela primeira vez no olhar de alguém e só agora percebeu os pequenos pontos amarelados no fundo de seus olhos castanhos, talvez só visíveis a essa distância. Quando ela baixou a visão ele imitou o gesto, os lábios carnudos e macios dela, ao mesmo tampo em que ela acariciava o seu, fez com que ele perdesse a última gota de compostura que lhe restava. A pouca distância entre eles foi vencida e pressionou levemente seus lábios. Aquela sensação... Não, ele não sabia porque ela fazia aquilo! Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo? "Eu a quero!" Foi o pensamento que passou por sua cabeça, seguido imediatamente por um "Só posso ter enlouquecido!" E "ela é minha aluna!" Talvez tenham sido os últimos pensamentos coerentes que passaram pela cabeça dele. Ele passou a mão por detrás da cabeça de Hermione e a trouxe mais para si. Sim ele a queria, ela o queria e esse pensamento o fez tremer de tanto desejo, enquanto a beijava com ímpeto e paixão. Logo estavam num combate em que ambos eram vencedores, exploravam-se sofregamente, não queriam se separar por nada no mundo. Tudo o que precisavam era um do outro e entre beijos e carícias, eles se amaram, amaram como nunca puderam amar ninguém em suas vidas. Afinal ninguém escolhe quem nem quando irá se apaixonar.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
E não quero que o mundo me olhe, _

_  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam. _

_  
When everything's made to be broken.  
Quando tudo é feito pra quebrar. _

_  
I just want you to know who I am.  
Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu. _

_I just want you to know who I am.  
Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu. _

_I just want you to know who I am.  
Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu._

_  
I just want you to know who I am.  
Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu._

FIM.

N.A1: A musica que vocês lerem é Íris do Go Go Dools - trilha sonora do filme Cidade dos Anjos. Linda não acham? heheh

N.A2: Sheyla Snape: Agradeço a todos que tiveram paciência suficiente pra ler essa fic, por favor, mandem E-mails pra mim ou pra Aline, o, meu é sheylopes arroba aol ponto com, aceito criticas (construtivas heim! heheh), elogios (sempre serão bem vindos) e comentários nesse botão azul aqui em baixo... Bom, manifestem-se! Como de praxe... Essa é minha primeira fic publicada e sinto-me honrada de dividi-la com a Aline, VALEU LINDONA VC É D:P


End file.
